Search
by phrozensylens
Summary: YunxTalim Yun's Dream is to find the soul edge, but will that change after he meets Talim?


This is my first fanfiction so kinda sucks. I know this sounds more like YunxMina but trust me its not. Also this chapter doesn't have Talim in it. She won't be revieled until maybe chapter three. Enjoy!

**Search**

Chapter One:

Dreams

"I finally have it! Soul Edge!" Yunsung said in excitement. "Now I can finally protect my country."

Then suddenly, Soul Edge glow in a fiery red, and grew hotter than usual.

BOOM!

Soul Edge emitted a giant explosion vanishing everything in its path, taking their soul, and destroying the life that they own.

Yunsung's eyes shot open in shock and fear. His lungs pumping oxygen heavily and quickly. _"Just a bad dream" _he thought to himself. _"But will that really happen when I obtain Soul Edge? Will it take what ever soul it can find? Will it destroy instead of protect my country? What will happen? I can't just stand helplessly in the background wondering what can happen. I need to find out."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He idolized Hwang Seong-gyeong even since he was a child. "I want to be just like him," he says, "I want to follow in his footstep, and be a great swords man like him."

When he grew up, Hwang was no longer his hero, or the role model he looked up to. But now, Hwang was a personal goal he is willing to overpass. He now wants to be a better swordsman than Hwang ever was. To be stronger than his used to be hero. And be more recognized by his country. This was his dream he had the desire to finish.

-----

Yunsung was practicing with a normal sword just in the middle of Jirisan, Korea. He heard some excitement among the crowded town.

"_Hwang is returning!"_

"_Is Hwang really coming back?"_

"_Hwang!"_

All Yunsung could hear was the name of his childhood hero's name.

"_Uh! Will you people ever shut up about him?" _he thought in annoyance. He was getting nowhere with his goal.

-----

Hwang enter the town not caring who gets in front of him or who talks to him. A crowd of people started to go towards Hwang. Making a ton of comments.

"_How was your journey, Hwang?"_

"_Welcome back!"_

"_You are my hero Hwang!"_

However, Hwang didn't care about any of their comments. He just kept walking, not saying a single word.

"Hwang I want to challenge you!" Yunsung yelled but he said it very seriously.

Hwang stopped for a moment. He looked at the ground. And searched for the voice that offered him the challenge.

"I want to challenge you to a battle, Hwang." He repeated.

Hwang walked slowly toward Yunsung. As Hwang was getting closer to Yunsung, his hopes were growing higher. But then he says in a serious face, "I have more important things to do than you battle you, boy." Hwang walked towards the crowd again.

Yunsung's jaw dropped. Not only did Yunsung receive anger when his challenge was rejected, but Hwang also called him "boy." Yunsung just trudge angrily towards the dojang always thinking about the fact that his challenge was rejected.

"_Did I look weak for Hwang, and is that why he didn't want to battle me?" _He kept asking himself that question wondering why.

-----

Very soon, Seong Mi-na, the daughter of the dojang's owner, noticed this bitterly angry student of his sitting in the corner of the dojang.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

Yunsung painted a fake smile on his face and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She knew he was lying. She sat in front of him. "Tell me what's wrong." she said in the most softest voice she had.

"My challenge was rejected by Hwang."

"Well, of course it was rejected."

"Huh?" he asked surprisingly.

"Hwang is just attempting to rejoin the military. He has more important things to do than just battle someone off the crowd. You see, Japan has been trying to invade Korea so Hwang wants to help defend our country." she explained.

Yunsung just sighed.

"Here I have something for you. Wait here." Mi-na stood up, and left the room.

She was back a few minutes later. "Here," she said.

"What is it?"

"A Seong family heirloom. It's a dao named White Storm. Legend has it the blade has the ability to reflect the innermost thoughts of the ones who wield it." she explained while looking at her reflection on the sword. "Here take it!"

"I can't take this."

"Of course you can. You're a Seong now and besides, it's not my choice to give this to you Yunsung. The sword is choosing you." she placed the sword down right in front of Yunsung, and left the room.

Mina gave him sometime to think about whether to accept the dao or not. Yunsung picked up the dao, and stared at his reflection.

"Thank you Mi-na."

-----

That night Yunsung looked at his reflection on the sword with the light of the moon. He pictured himself in the dao. He soon realized that the challenge he offered Hwang was very foolish for that Korea was in great peril. How ever, he heard a sword called "The Sword of Salvation" that Hwang failed to find. If he can find it, maybe he'll be more recognized. Maybe he can protect his country. Maybe his challenge will be accepted. He finally made his decision.

-----

Before sunrise, Yunsung packed his belongings, he took his dao which Mi-na gave to him, and he left the dojang for his journey to find "The Sword of Salvation.(Soul Edge)" He walked to the end of town, he looked back, waved good bye to his town, and faced the open road that lies right in front of him.

"I'm ready."

Well there you have it! and pls be like Simon in American Idol and critic me _**harsh **_on this fanfic. thnx.


End file.
